


Kingdom Come

by RunRomanRun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Draco, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Poor Muggles, Prince Draco Malfoy, Romance, Royal Purebloods, Servant Harry Potter, Servant Hermione Granger, Servant Ron Weasley, Slow Build, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRomanRun/pseuds/RunRomanRun
Summary: King Voldemort slaughtered Harry's parents, and Harry ran away from the village in fear for his own life. He sought shelter in Hogwarts in the Malfoy Castle, but was arrested and given to Draco as a servant. There he meets Hermione and Ron, who help him overcome his past, and an odd spark between he and Draco, gives him hope for the future.





	1. Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on Ao3, and my first Harry Potter fic. I write on Asianfanfics, so coming over to this site was a little different. I'm used to having the ability to post a story with a description and information, before posting the first chapter. Hopefully after this chapter the rest should come out more smoothly. I hope you enjoy!

Panic flooded through his system as he looked around. He was in a large room, with only a single throne in the middle. There was a man with long blonde hair staring down at him from the throne he sat upon. A woman stood next to him, thick streaks of blonde in her otherwise brown hair.

“Execute him.” The woman ordered. A few men came from his peripheral vision that he hadn’t noticed before. _Execution?_ His blood stilled in fear, as he glanced around in a panic as the men came forward to take a hold of him.

“Wait!” Came a shrill voice from behind him, he turned slightly to see where the voice had come from. There was a curly-haired brunette girl, running from the back of the room towards him. His eyes widened as she stepped in front of him in a protective stance. “Your majesties, you simply can’t kill him. You haven’t given him a fair trial, what is he guilty of?”

“Miss. Granger, you dare question us?” The woman snapped at the girl. The girl looked to her.

“You may punish me as you wish later, but please spare him if he is not guilty of anything. I could teach him to clean, he would make an excellent servant if given a chance,” The girl held her hand in front of his face as she spoke to the woman. He watched through the girl's fingers as the woman crossed her arms and turned her glare to the girl.

“Boy. What is your name?” The woman asked him. His eyes widened in shock as he stared up at the woman, speechless. Was she actually going to give him a chance? “Can you not speak? Or are you just stupid enough to ignore the Queen?”

“Harry Potter, your majesty.” He looked up at the Queen. She smirked in satisfaction.

“And what, Harry Potter, was a muggle like you doing in the Malfoy Castle?” She asked him. Harry swallowed, and his throat felt like sandpaper.

“I was searching for shelter.” Harry answered. The girl turned back to look at him for a split second. Confusion flashed across her face. He recognized the look because that was how he felt, confused.

“Muggles don’t belong on the inside of the walls. You must know this. I should have you killed, but Miss Granger seems to think you’d make a good servant. I can’t help but agree.” The Queen muttered. “But know this, _muggle_ , the cost of your life is Miss Granger’s suffering. Leave me.”

Harry stared wide-eyed at the girl. His trance on her was broken when he was hauled up on his feet by two of the men from before. He recognized them to be guards now. They lifted him easily onto his feet and threw him at a red-haired boy. He slammed into the boy and they both fell to the ground.

The redhead turned to look at the girl, who nodded at him. Harry watched their silent communication and realized they knew each other, which meant the red-head must be a servant too. The redhead grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him out of the room as Miss Granger’s shirt was ripped open.

Harry ran down the hallway with the other boy, the girl’s screams echoing through the corridor.

~*~*~

Harry had so many questions for the red-head. They were sitting in an old storage room it seemed. There were three tall, thin, windows along the wall. It seemed to be the only source of light in the room, aside from a few stray candles. There were books in stacks all around the room, and a small desk with several quills in a bottle. There were several empty beds, though they seemed to be planks of wood or slabs of stone covered in sheets and a blanket.

“This is the servant’s quarters. My name is Ron. This is where Hermione and I sleep but, since she’s training you now, it’s your room now too.” The redhead muttered to him.

Hermione must have been the girl who helped him. Ron was lying on one of the beds, facing the ceiling with his arm thrown over his eyes. Harry went over to one of the three beds and sat down on it. A cloud of dust drifted out of the blanket as he sat down on it. The bed was untouched, as if it hadn’t been used in a long time.

He brushed off the dirt and patted down the pillow to remove the dust. Perhaps Hermione could teach him home how to clean beds first. He turned away from Ron and looked at the books next to his new bed. The door to the servant’s room creaked open, and his eyes widened. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Ron bolting out of bed and towards the door.

“’Mione!” He shrieked. Hermione collapsed in Ron’s arms, her shirt cut open from the back and dangling from her shoulders. Ron pulled her into his chest so neither he nor Harry could see her nakedness. “Harry, go to Hermione’s bed, it’s the one next to mine. Grab a shirt, and a blanket. ‘Mione, Harry’s going to hand you a blanket, okay? I want you to cover your front with it, okay?”

Hermione nodded her head in response against his shoulder. Harry rushed to grab a shirt, and a blanket from Hermione’s bed. He ran over to Ron and handed him what he’d asked for. Ron gave the blanket to Hermione, and she sniffled as she removed her shirt, and crawled further into Ron’s lap to hide. Harry noticed Ron’s cheeks tint slightly, as Hermione pressed into him. She brought the blanket up to cover her front and held it there tightly with her arms.

“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione whispered, pulling her head away from Ron’s shoulder. She looked up at Ron and smiled, despite her tears. Ron brushed some strands of hair out of her face. “There should be a cloth in a water bucket somewhere, Ron could you grab it?”

Ron nodded vigorously. He held her as he moved to get up, and when he made sure she was covered, he walked past Harry to a bucket. Harry hadn’t even noticed it was there. He watched as Ron dipped the rag into the bucket, and began to dab it onto Hermione’s back. She began to cry. Harry walked over to her, and kneeled down in front of her. She tightened her grip on the blanket covering her chest. 

“Thank you for saving me, I’m sorry this happened to you.” Harry whispered to her. She sobbed as Ron rubbed a particularly sensitive spot on her back. He whispered an apology and continued. “What did they do to her?” He asked Ron. Ron motioned for him to come over, so Harry scooted to where Ron was sitting.

Harry gasped when he saw Hermione’s back. He looked at Ron, and back at Hermione. Her back was scarred over from what looked like whipping from previous punishments. Her back was bloodied, and the marks looked deep. He watched as Ron wiped the rag over the wounds again, and Hermione tensed. He noticed the slight lingering of Ron’s fingers on her skin, and looked back up at Ron.

When he finished washing her, he covered her wounds with a bandage and handed Hermione her shirt. She stood up and walked over to her bed. She sat down with her back facing the boys, and removed the blanket. Ron drew his eyes away from her, as she slipped on her bra. He knocked Harry in the head and glared at him for staring.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled.

Hermione cleared her throat when she was dressed. “Well now, let’s have no more sadness. Harry I would like for us to talk, I want us to get to know each other. Ron too, we could stay up and talk for a bit before bed.” She smiled over at Ron, who nodded. The sun had long since gone down over the horizon, and the moon was high in the sky.

“As long as you get a good night’s sleep ‘Mione, I’m up for anything.” Ron smiled at her.

They gathered together on Ron’s bed, since he was in the middle. Harry carefully moved the candles onto a book-stand Hermione set up. They were cozied up with their blankets from their beds. They chatted about pointless things, until Hermione changed the subject.

“Why were you seeking shelter in the castle Harry?” She turned her body towards him, her back to Ron. Ron pulled her blanket softly around her back, making sure it didn’t snag on the blankets.

The smile dropped from Harry’s face, and he stared at his lap. He wondered if he should tell them. He quite honestly didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t even know what to say, but the look in Hermione’s eyes told him that it was okay. He bit his lip, and sighed.

“I-I’m hiding, I guess you could say,” Harry stuttered. Ron leaned in, curious. Hermione nodded for him to continue. “From Lord Voldemort.” Ron’s eyes widened, and Hermione gasped.

“Harry! You could’ve at least checked a map! Why’d you come here?” Hermione whacked him on the arm. Harry grunted. Ron just stared at him.

“You’re hiding, from Lord  _Voldemort?_ Oh bloody hell, well that’s just fantastic isn’t it?” He exclaimed. Hermione elbowed him, and he grunted.

“Shut up, Ron! He was in the middle of saying something!” She turned and glowered at him. He opened his mouth, and shut it, and opened it again.

“You were the one who interrupted him first!” He furrowed his brows at her and humphed.

Harry laughed to himself, causing them to look at him. They both blushed as if they realized they’d been arguing in front of Harry. Hermione cleared her throat and nodded for him to continue again.

“He killed my parents, my whole village in fact. I’m the only survivor. He tried to kill me, so I had to run away. I don’t mean to cause trouble or anything, I just wanted a place to stay.” Hermione touched his shoulder, and brought him in for a slight hug.

“So you came to Hogwarts? What was that bloody decision all about? If Voldemort failed in killing you, these people will finish you off!” Ron whined. Hermione turned to him again, and he squeaked.

“Ron! Shut up! You do realize these walls are rather thin? How do you think King Lucius would take it, hearing you talk about him that way?” Hermione hissed. Harry glanced between the two of them.

“I mean honestly, I think he’d take it as a compliment.” Ron shrugged. He yelped when Hermione grabbed a book off of one of her many stacks, and hit him with it. “Ow! ‘Mione.” He whined. “Don’t stress your back muscles. You’ll pull the bandage off.”

Hermione sighed, and removed the blanket from around her. “I’m tired now. Both of you go to bed. Harry I hope you sleep well, we have a lot of training to do tomorrow.” Hermione glared at the boys, before slowly removing herself from Ron’s bed. Ron gently held her hand so that she could steady herself and get into her own bed. He tossed the blanket at her when she was under her sheets.

Harry climbed off Ron’s bed and into his own. It was much better than the clay and straw bed of his home, but he missed the smell of his mom’s perfume in the pillows. He wouldn’t be able to smell her perfume anymore.

~*~*~

Harry woke up with a groan, the sun had just come up and was shining through the thin windows onto his eyes. He sat up and looked around. His blankets had fallen off the bed, and his back ached. Hermione was already showered and dressed. Ron had just returned from the door across the hall, Harry guessed it was the bathroom. When he was washed, he dressed in spare clothes Ron gave him, and hurried out to meet Hermione.

  
“What time is it?” He asked her. The castle halls were empty except for a few other servants. The hallways were large, made out of stone, and warm from the sunlight that poured through the gigantic stained glass windows. Birds were chirping outside, and the cool breeze blew, through some of the cracked windows. Harry smiled, everything was silent, and he realized it was the most perfect thing he’d witnessed.

“Harry?” Hermione crowed. He snapped his head towards her. She smiled at him. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for a bit now. It’s beautiful isn’t it? The cool air, the warm sun, the peace? It’s my favorite part of the day. The royals aren’t up yet. To answer your question, it's about five in the morning. The sun wakes us every day, we bathe, we dress, we do our morning chores, and then we eat.” Harry looked at her incredulously.

“You do all of that work before you eat?” He asked. She nodded.

“It’s to help control your hunger, you become hungry at a certain time every day, or at least your stomach will be able to withstand the loss of certain meals, due to overtime work. We finish our day at whatever time we are given. My Lady lets me off work at 9PM each day. Yesterday was different, because you were found.” Hermione explained. Harry nods, his mind swimming with new information.

“Oh! That’s right. How’s your back?” Harry asked her. She hugged herself and smiled lightly at him. She walked over to a closet and grabbed a broom and dust pan. She handed him a broom.

“Ron helped me re-bandage it this morning, it’ll heal. The castle has three floors, plus the dungeons. We don’t clean the dungeons. First, we sweep the floors of every room.. Then, we wash them with bucket and rag. Next we clean the windows, borrow a ladder from the garden, make sure it’s clean, we don’t want to dirty the floors again. After the windows are cleaned, it should be time for breakfast, we go to the kitchen and ask the elves to prepare breakfast. You will help me set the table, and wake the Queen. Ron’s is the manservant for the King, but you are shadowing me today. Is everything clear?” Hermione rattled off to him. Harry nodded, and his stomach grumbled. He had a long day ahead of him. With that, Hermione took off down the hall with her dust pan and broom.

“Why are we going to the end of the hall?” He asked her. She waved at him to come with her, so he ran after her, down the hall.

“I find it best to start on the end where the stairs are not, so that when you work your way over, we can go straight up the stairs. I have a system. If Queen Narcissa decides to keep you, which I hope she does, she’ll give you your own assignments, and you can clean how you want.” Hermione smiled. She seemed to do a lot of smiling, for having just been tortured the night before. Harry guessed it must’ve had something to do with Ron.

Harry sighed and began sweeping the floor, he created a pile of dust, amazed that so much dirt can accumulate after only one day. Just what went on in this castle? It felt like hours before they finished the first floor. Harry was focused on his work until Hermione start humming, and he turned to look at her when he noticed a boy around his age walking down the hall.

Harry about dropped his broom, as the boy passed through the light shining through the windows. The green light hit the boy’s blonde hair, as the red and yellows and blues passed over his thin frame. He was in a dark suit, walking towards the throne room. The boy turned to look at him, their eyes met, and for a split second Harry found him to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The boy turned his gaze back to the Throne room, as he walked into it.

Harry was at a loss for words, he’d stopped sweeping and had blatantly stared at the blonde boy. He turned to Hermione who was humming to herself a little further down the hall. She didn’t seem to have seen the boy, but Harry wanted to know who the bloody hell he was.

~*~*~

Harry felt like he was about to collapse by the time they finished cleaning the castle. Hermione had sent him down to the kitchen to tell the elves to make breakfast for the masters. He was on his way back up to the second floor to set the table for breakfast. It had felt like an entire day had passed, but it had only been a few hours, Harry wanted to sleep, eat, something.

He stood back with Hermione and Ron, who’d appeared from his own duties. The King walked in and sat down at the long table, the Queen following right behind him. That’s when Harry noticed the third place setting. He hadn’t even thought about it when Hermione told him to make three place settings. He was about to ask Hermione when the boy walked into the room. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly.

The boy demanded so much attention, just by his walk. He looked over at the servants and smirked. Harry felt a shudder go through him. Such a beautiful boy, with such a terrifying smile. He looked over to Hermione who covered her stomach with an arm and stared at the floor. Ron held her gently, his arm behind her back. Harry’s eyes widened, and he looked back at the boy. The boy grinned at him, his eyes flaring with pride, before going to his seat at the table.

“Leave us!” King Malfoy shouted. Harry jumped at his booming voice, and left the room with Hermione and Ron. As soon as they were outside the door, Harry let loose.

“Who in the bloody hell is that?” Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at him in shock. Ron grabbed Harry by his shirt and threw him away from the door.

“Shh, Harry!” Ron hissed. Hermione glared at both of the boys. Harry just stared at them, confused. “You can’t talk like that, not near them. They’ll kill you, you understand that?” Ron hissed at him. Hermione turned to Harry,

“That was Draco Malfoy, Prince Draco Malfoy.” Hermione whispered. “He’s vile, and cruel, and his last servant committed suicide just two weeks after she was assigned to him. He loves no one, he’s never even shown interest in the princesses who visit. The only people he shows any sort of love or care for, are his parents. Every scar I have, Ron has, any of the other servants? They’re all from him. He’s a sadistic bastard, and I fear for any servant who has to care for him.”

Harry’s heart sank into his stomach as he heard the anger and fear in her voice. Ron touched Hermione’s arm gently, and she looked up at him. She smiled sadly, and turned away from the boys. Harry looked at the closed door behind him. His eyes widened as Draco walked out of the room, slamming the doors open. He smirked at Harry, and walked past them down the hall. Harry’s heart seized as Hermione gripped his arm.

~*~*~

Ron and Harry cleaned the table, while Hermione left with the Queen to organize an outfit for an outing with her sister. While Harry gathered up the plates, Ron gathered the silverware and wiped down the table.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Harry asked Ron. Ron looked up at him. He shook his head and walked with harry to the kitchen.

“No mate, I’m just used to it only being me and ‘Mione. I’m not used to having another bloke around. Before you, it was Myrtle, but as ‘Mione said before, Myrtle committed suicide two weeks after.” Ron sighed. “You hungry?”

Harry chuckled and nodded. He and Ron walked out of the kitchen and turned the corner only to run into Hermione and Queen Narcissa. They both stopped and bowed.

“You boy, come with me.” The Queen ordered. Harry scurried after her, followed by the other worried servants. The Queen grabbed him and tossed him to the floor in the Throne Room. He landed with a grunt. “Stand up.”

Harry scrambled to his feet, and stood facing the Queen. The King walked into the room as well, followed by Draco. Hermione and Ron entered the room after him, and shut the door.

“I have to say Miss Granger. You made quick work of him, he’ll make a good servant yet.” Queen Narcissa nodded towards Hermione. Hermione smiled and bowed. Queen Narcissa turned back to Harry. “She really did do good. You’re a quick learner, we need more servants like you.”

Harry bowed to her, and looked past her to the King, who sat smugly in his throne. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and breathed in deeply. His heart was racing. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as Queen Narcissa continued talking.

“As for your judgement Potter,” She started, and Harry opened his eyes to look at her again. “You’re now assigned as the personal manservant for my son, Prince Draco Malfoy.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he heard Hermione gasp behind him. Everything went silent as he made eye contact with cold grey eyes. A shiver rolled down his spine as a smirk formed on the blonde’s lips. Draco rolled his tongue over his lips, and bit his bottom lip, before smiling at his new servant.

  
Harry turned around and stared wide-eyed at Hermione, whose back was blistering and scabbing over with dried blood from the torture Draco put her through. Hermione who was sobbing silently out of absolute fear for the boy she tried so desperately to save. Ron held her tightly, and he shook his head in sorrow for Harry. _Why?_ Harry thought to himself. _Why had he come to Hogwarts?_


	2. A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, but the story is mine so please don't copy it without my permission, thanks.
> 
> This took longer to get out than planned, but it also turned out longer so hopefully that makes up for it! Hope you enjoy it!

Harry’s eyes widened as he stared back at Draco, the blonde was smirking. He uncrossed his arms and started walking towards Harry, his black suit defining his body well. Harry shut his eyes and cowered a little as Draco neared him, and he cursed at himself mentally for showing fear. When he opened his eyes Draco was not in front of him, but instead walking back towards Hermione and Ron.

He stood in shock as Draco grabbed Hermione by her hair. She screamed and cried.

“Shut up.” Draco spoke to her, his voice was smooth, and cold, it sounded menacing. Harry couldn’t do anything but watch as Draco slammed her head into the stone tile of the Throne Room floor. Harry was too scared to move, too scared to make a sound. He watched in terror as Ron ran to her, but was stopped short by Draco. Draco kneed him in the stomach, and Ron dropped to the ground. He held his stomach, and stared at Harry. Harry’s heart felt like it were on fire. _What the bloody hell is going on? Why? Why is this happening? Why can’t I do anything?_

His body wouldn’t move, his chest tightened, and his breath hitched as he looked around the room in shock, nobody was helping them. The King had a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Harry whipped his head back towards Hermione. Draco was kicking her in the stomach, and stomping on her head. Draco then turned around and slammed his foot into Ron’s face.

Draco stood over their limp bodies for a moment before turning back to Harry. He chuckled darkly at Harry’s expression, and Harry hated himself for the chills that ran down his spine at the blonde’s laugh.

“Let’s applaud his bravery everybody!” Draco laughed, and turned to his family and rose his hands in the air, before pointing at Harry and grinning. “Such a hero!”

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach as he looked at his new friends knocked out on the floor, he wanted to cry. He couldn’t do anything to help them. He walked over to them, no longer petrified. He was stopped by a strong hand around his neck.

Draco pulled Harry’s face close to his, and tightened his grip. Harry clawed at Draco’s hand, and struggled to speak. All he managed was a small cry.

“They must have told you about me. I’m not as terrible as they say, as long as my slaves behave.” Draco licked his lips and set Harry down. Harry dropped to the floor and gasped for breath, clutching his throat as he coughed. He watched as Draco retreated down towards the large doors. “Follow.”

Harry scrambled to his feet, and ran after Draco, not without missing the chuckled “coward” from behind him. His spirits dropped even further. He paused by the door Draco had pushed open, and glanced over to Ron and Hermione.

“Malfoy, please. Allow me to care for them and bring them back to our room.” Harry pleaded, even bowing slightly. Draco looked over his shoulder.

“It’s Prince Malfoy to you, Potter.” He spat at the brunette. He turned back to the door and walked out of it. “You have ten minutes.”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he looked back towards the King and Queen, who looked a little more than unhappy with their son’s decision. Harry walked quickly over to Hermione and Ron, and grabbed their arms. He should’ve asked for permission to have help, but Draco probably wouldn’t have allowed him to even care for them if he’d asked too much.

Harry dragged them out into and hall towards the servants commons behind the kitchen. A young boy, probably Harry’s age walked up to him.

“What are you doing?” The boy asked. Harry looked up at him for only a second before dragging Hermione and Ron to their shared room. The boy followed him in there and Harry sighed in slight annoyance.

“Who are you? Are you the new servant Ron talked about? Harry Potter?” The boy pestered, he walked over to face Harry. Harry ignored him still, and hauled Ron up onto his bed, and covered him with a blanket.

“Why are they unconscious? Who did that to them?” The boy followed Harry as he lifted Hermione up bridal style onto her bed, caring not to touch her wounds from the night before. He tucked her in carefully. He rushed over to the bucket and rag they used last night to wipe her forehead from the blood pooling in the creases. He’d have to help them with that later. He needed to get back to Draco before he ended up headless.

Harry stood up and turned around, “Ah!” He gasped when he almost bumped into the annoyingly curious boy. He placed a hand over his heart and glared up at the boy. “If you would please move, Malfoy is waiting on me. I would rather not lose my head, thank you.”

Harry shoved past him and walked back out into the commons, the boy still following him.

“Wh-” The boy started to ask. Harry whipped around and glared at the boy.

“Stop following me, and stop asking so many bloody questions! Why not just ask Ron who I am when he wakes up?” Harry shouted. The boy flinched and took a step back, Harry took this as a chance to escape the boy. He ran down the hall to the stairs.

“My name is Neville by the way! It was nice to meet you, Harry!” Neville yelled from down the hall. Harry threw a hand up as a slight wave in response, and then practically galloped up the stairs to the third floor.

“Potter! You’re late.” Draco spat. Harry knelt down as an apology and panted in front of Draco’s feet. Draco looked down at Harry in amusement. “Are you hungry?”

Harry looked up at Draco in surprise. His stomach grumbled and he glanced down at the floor in shame. Draco tapped his boot on the floor impatiently.

“Ah, yes. I haven’t eaten in a long time.” Harry looked up, but avoided eye contact with Draco. He tried to remember the last time he ate food. It took him at least four days to travel from the outskirts of Lord Voldemort’s kingdom to the Malfoy kingdom. He hadn’t eaten the night before, and he’d been interrupted earlier before breakfast.

“Get up. We’re going to the kitchen.” Draco nudged him in the chest with his boot, sending Harry falling back onto his butt. Harry’s eyes widened and he gasped in surprise.

“Really?” Harry asked as he stood up, ruffling his hair. Draco stood on the top step, and looked at Harry over his shoulder and said with a light smile,

“Of course, I’m not a monster, you know.”

Harry watched in bewilderment as Draco started his decline down the steps. Harry breathed out a light sigh and followed him.

“Dobby!” Draco shouted. Harry furrowed his brows, what on earth was a Dobby? A small elf appeared before them.

“Y-yes Master Draco?” Dobby answered, looking up at him slightly from where his head faced the floor. Harry looked from Dobby to Draco and back again. He never knew royals used elves, he thought elves were only for servants.

“Tell Cedric to create a beautiful feast for Harry Potter, he has not eaten in a long while and he will be of no use to me if he dies of starvation.” Draco ordered. Harry couldn’t believe his ears as he watched Draco order the elf.

“Yes master.” Dobby bowed, and dissipated back to what Harry thought may have been the kitchen. Draco turned to Harry, whose eyes were still blown wide.

“Did the mudblood give you a tour of the castle?” He asked. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Draco and crossed his arms.

“Her name is _Hermione_ , and no she did not.” Harry growled at him. Draco chuckled. Harry was growing more confused by the moment.

Draco crossed his arms and sighed through his nose. Harry took the moment to look him up and down, he noticed the blonde had changed. He was dressed down, in black slacks and a green t-shirt. There was a small snake embroidered onto the front breast pocket of the shirt. Harry groaned inwardly at noticing how well the shirt fit Draco. He tore his gaze away from Draco's clothing to his own. He was wearing the extra clothing Ron gave him, they were baggy and long. What a sight he must be, especially compared to the blonde. A question popped into his head and he looked over at Draco.

“Um, Malfoy, I have a question,” Harry asked hesitantly. Draco looked over at him, as if previously lost in thought. He hummed in response. “Do the servants make money by serving your family?”

Draco pursed his lips and uncrossed his arms, looking around the hallway, which was vacant. His eyes trailed the walls and windows. He sighed and looked back at Harry with a thoughtful expression.

“I don't know, I've never heard of it but the servants have to care for themselves somehow don't they? They don't have other jobs or anything.” Draco answered, and bit his lip in thought, his brows furrowed. “Why do you ask?”

Harry looked down and gestured at his borrowed clothes.

“Well, I didn't bring any belongings with me, so I don't have any clothes. These are Ron’s and they don't fit very well. I thought maybe if I made money on the job I could buy myself some clothes or something. I'm not asking for money or anything, I was just curious about it.” Harry explained, holding his hands up as reassurance. Draco nodded, understanding what the brunette meant.

“I can take you out shopping. I'm the prince, my servant has to look good.” Draco muttered, and licked his bottom lip. Harry watched as Draco’s tongue curled over his bottom lip, and he realized it wasn’t the first time the blonde had done this. Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes for a second and nodded. He decided to bow out of respect for the Prince.

“Thank you, but please don't go out of your way.”

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at the boy before him. He cleared his throat and looked past Harry to the kitchen. They were still standing at the bottom of the stairs, not really doing anything important, waiting perhaps, Harry thought. Harry turned around and looked at the kitchen, and when nothing happened for several minutes, sighed. Draco hummed.

“Cedric is taking longer than usual. I was going to give you the tour after the meal was done, but it's taking longer than expected. The castle is quite large, the meal will be cold by the time we're done.” Draco muttered more to himself than his servant. “Guess I can give you a tour of this area, though you might know it since the servants quarters are right down the hall.”

Harry had remained quiet, letting Draco talk. Harry felt strangely relaxed around the blonde. He nodded at Draco when Draco asked if he'd like a small tour now. Draco nodded and walked down towards the kitchen. Harry followed after him quickly, keeping up behind the taller.

Draco opened the small wooden door that led into the kitchen. Harry hadn’t been inside yet, even if the commons for the servants quarters was directly behind it. The kitchen was massive, much bigger than the room looked from the outside. There were tables and tables of foods Harry had never seen before, fruits and vegetables. His stomach growled as he looked over all the freshly cut meats.

The kitchen was quiet, save for a few servants grilling up some meat, and others cutting up fruits and vegetables. There was a taller man with long hair standing over a giant cutting board. He turned around and bowed to Draco, who nodded in return. The man wiped his hands on a towel, and walked over to greet Harry, hand extended. Harry took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Head chef, I make all the meals.” Cedric took his hand back. He pointed to the boy cutting up raw meat. “That over there is Seamus Finnigan, my right hand man and-” He pointed to the African-American boy. “Dean Thomas, our dish boy.” Cedric snickered. Dean flipped him off, and continued washing dishes. Draco chuckled, and Dean flipped him off as well.

Harry was appalled, Draco didn’t do anything towards Dean, just laughed at him. Harry’s eyes flicked between the two, wondering if Draco was going to do something. He’d beaten Ron and Hermione just an hour before, for crying when Harry was given to Draco. Draco turned to look at Harry, there was a bit of amusement in his eyes, and Harry realized he knew these boys pretty well.

“This is Harry Potter, my new servant.” Draco introduced. The boys whistled and hollered. Dean grinned at Harry.

“You’re the kid that Draco ordered the meal for?” Cedric asked, surprise written all over his face. He raised an eyebrow at Draco, who, Harry noticed, had a glint in his eye.

“Hope you last longer than his last one. Draco likes to have fun with his servants,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Draco walked over to Dean and clocked him one, right in the jaw. Dean flew to the ground from the impact. He grunted, and spat out some blood.

“Bastard! I bit my tongue!” Dean whined, and stood up from the ground, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Draco glared at him.

“Maybe it’ll teach you not to spread stupid shit, Thomas.” Draco’s voice was dark. A shiver ran down Harry’s spine at the tone Draco used. He looked back over to Harry who was watching them all, and growled, “Don’t listen to him, he’s a git.”

Harry nodded, and Cedric laughed. Harry looked over at the taller boy, and Draco did as well. When Draco glared at Cedric, the boy turned around and continued on making the dinner for Harry. Draco grunted and walked out of the kitchen. Harry followed suit.

Harry’s eyes widened when Draco pushed the door open to the servants’ commons. Every single servant in the room froze when they saw Draco enter. Some started crying; the women, the girls. The men jumped up to protect them, putting their bodies in front of them. Harry’s eyes flicked to Draco, and then at the servants.

Draco led him around the common room. The room, he’d never taken time to look at it before, was big. There were several short hallways with two doors on either side, and one bathroom on the end. Each room held three beds, and a desk. It wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t bad either.

The servants stared at them with wide eyes as Draco pointed out certain things. Things that the servants themselves could have shown him. When Draco turned and looked Harry in the eye, Harry saw a flicker of an emotion he’d seen plenty of times before. Draco wanted to show him the common room, because he knew the people were scared of him, and he _loved_ it. Harry felt bile rise in his throat, as he looked at all the other servants.

He saw Neville, standing in the middle of the room. He glanced between Draco and Harry and then ran into Harry’s room. Draco smirked, and walked out of the common room. Harry stormed after him, pissed off with him for acting like a spoiled brat.

Draco led him back to the Throne Room, which was at the end of the corridor. The room was empty except for the King’s throne. The King and Queen had left the room it seemed, and it was just the two of them now. Seamus and Dean walked in, and set up a wooden table. Draco gestured for Harry to sit down on the bench seat, so he did.

Harry looked up in time to see Cedric walk in carrying plates in his hands. They were filled with the most delicious, most delectable looking steaks Harry had ever seen in his life. There were different kinds of fruit, cut into small squares; oranges, apples, mangoes, a weird white and black speckled fruit. Harry grabbed it and popped it into his mouth, the taste was faint, like a pear but very light. It was chewy, melted in his mouth, and the seeds didn’t grind on his teeth like he thought they would, they just dissolved on his tongue. He ate the rest of the fruit slowly, enjoying the sweetness, fearing he may never taste anything so wonderful again.

Draco watched him eat with his bare hands and nodded to Cedric, who returned a few moments later with a fork and knife. He handed the fork and knife to Harry.

Harry stared down at the meat, he’d never eaten something as nice as this, it was always, duck or goose, sometimes deer if his father got lucky. Usually they’d eat squirrel. Harry had to blink back tears as he stared down at the wonderful meal before him. He looked up at Cedric and smiled.

“Thank you, Cedric,” Harry beamed. Cedric’s eyes widened, as did Draco’s. The two boys glanced at each other, and then watched as Harry cut into the meat.

It was perfect, the steak was hot, and the inside was a beautiful red, warm not cold. He stuck the piece in his mouth and it practically melted on his tongue. He ate the rest of it hungrily, before moving onto the vegetables. Smoked broccoli, grilled carrots. He practically inhaled the rest of the food, licking his fingers when he was finished. He panted, and smiled. Best meal he’d ever eaten.

“You like that?” Draco asked him. Harry nodded. “Are you finished?” Harry nodded again, and wiped his hands on his pants. “Good. Now clean it up.”

Draco smirked, and Cedric chuckled, before walking out of the room. Harry looked up at the blonde, confused. Draco gestured to the dirty dishes on the table.

“Clean it up.” Draco ordered again. Harry stood up and began to gather the dishes. He held them out in front and walked over towards the door. His reflexes weren’t fast enough to move out of the way, when Draco’s hand came up from beneath the plates and knocked them on the floor. The plates shattered, and Draco grinned. Harry felt a kind of sadness pool in his stomach. He had hoped, and he was wrong. He had _hoped_.

“I said, clean it up.” Draco demanded, shoving Harry down on his knees. Harry began to pick up the pieces carefully, as not to cut himself. “Come on, Potter. We don’t have all day.”

Harry started reaching for further pieces, and Draco kicked them even further away. Harry huffed, and crawled to the scattered pieces. He gathered them in his shirt, and carried them over to the trashcan to throw them away. He shot a glare at Draco, as he dumped them in the trash.

“So that? All of that was an act? You were just pretending to be nice?” Harry nearly yelled, his voice cracking. He hated himself for being upset, he hated himself for having had hope. He should’ve listened to Hermione, he should’ve trusted her. She’d been around longer, she’d know if Draco had the ability to care about others.

Draco started laughing, it was a cold wicked laugh. It was different from when he had chuckled at Dean, Harry noticed.

“I never said I was a good person,” Draco spat in Harry’s face. “I just said I wasn’t a monster.”

Harry felt like he'd been slapped. Draco was right, he'd never said anything to prove he was nice, Harry had just assumed. Harry grew more and more frustrated with himself. _Damn it! I'm so stupid_.

Harry walked over to the doors of the Throne Room and opened them. Draco cleared his throat,

“And where are you going?” He asked the brunette. Harry froze. Did he forget something? He whipped back around and started scouring the floor. There weren't any pieces left. He frowned.

“You made such a mess. Mop it all up.” Draco gestured to the area. Harry looked around, and it looked clean. He wasn't about to question the prince, so he left the room and grabbed a bucket and rag from a closet in the hall.

Harry knelt down on the ground and began to scrub the floor where the plate pieces had fallen, double scrubbing certain areas so that he was sure he had cleaned everywhere. He tossed the rag back in the bucket and stood up.

“Bloody hell, just look at the difference! There's so much dust on the floor! You must not have cleaned well enough the first time. Might as well clean it again,” Draco grinned. Harry wanted to throttle him, but got back down onto his knees and began scrubbing the floor in different areas.

Harry wanted to guess that he'd spent about an hour cleaning. That's what the giant wooden clock said on the wall in the hallway, though he didn’t quite understand how to read it. Harry was exhausted, but at least he was full. Draco had been called out by one of the guards to go talk to his father about something or another. Harry didn't exactly know, he just kept cleaning. When he'd finished he'd put the rag and bucket away and had walked into the hallway.

He stared out the big stained glass windows, and saw a girl. She was blonde, pretty, and taking care of the horses. Her skin looked too perfect, her hands too dainty for her to have been a servant, but Harry didn't remember seeing her at breakfast that morning.

Harry felt Draco before he heard him. The thick air filled the hallway in waves, like back in the commons, during the tour. It felt as if it had a smell, a stench of fear maybe, musk. The servants were terrified of him, especially the women. Harry was new, he knew that, and he would learn.

“Potter!” Draco shouted. He looked up to see the blonde walking slowly down the hall, there was something different about his walk. Draco's presence was demanding, even from where Harry stood, despite something being off about it. “Follow me, I have your next task for you.”

Harry took one last look out the window, and the girl had disappeared from where she was, the horse she had been tending to was gone as well. He started walking towards Draco, who turned and led Harry up the stairs.

Harry’s legs felt like lead, and each step took a little more energy from him. By the time they reached the third floor, all Harry wanted to do was sleep. It’d been a terribly long day, one of the longest he’s had in awhile. He missed his mom, her voice, lulling him to sleep after a hard day. He missed working on the farm, plowing fields, and playing with the dogs. Those were good long days.

“Every wizard is trained in combat. Every mudblood, every half-blood, and I should pose the idea of muggles training in combat but my father may not like the idea too much.” Draco informed him as he walked down the corridor to a room.

Harry realized that the third floor was much nicer than the first and second, this must be where their rooms are. The stone was much lighter, had more of a slippery feel to it. Hermione had cleaned the third floor, she knew it better. Harry could almost tell the difference between his and Hermione’s cleaning. Perhaps Draco was right to make him clean the Throne Room again.

Draco had disappeared into the room, and Harry walked over to it. It was in the middle of the hallway on the left, with two other bedrooms next to it. There were large windows off to the right side. The doors were spread so far apart, Harry had guessed the size before even looking into Draco’s room. What he wasn’t prepared for, was the design.

Draco’s room was a deep green color, with black curtains hanging across the bed poles, draping over the side. His sheets were black, and his comforter was a dark green. The wall had a giant plaque with a silver snake on it hanging above his bed. Draco walked out of what looked to be a walk-in closet. Harry looked over to him, eyes skimming the other details of the room. There was a large painted black desk with a quill and ink. There were bookshelves, filled with many books of all lengths and colors. _All of this for one man._ Harry’s eyes met Draco’s and the blonde smirked.

“You like what you see?” Draco asked him, smirking through his breath. Harry took one last sweep of the room with his eyes, and shrugged.

“It looks.. Lonely.” Harry whispered, looking back at Draco. The blonde’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but Harry caught it, and his own eyes widened. Draco tore his eyes away from the brunette’s and pointed to the closet.

“There’s some suit armor in there, and some swords. I’d like you to polish them. When you’re finished cleaning the armor, clean my room, and prepare me a bath. I’d like to take a nap after you’re done. When you’re done you can do as you please.” Draco nodded to the armor, and then to the room. “I have some studying to do for a meeting with my father tomorrow, please don’t make too much noise.”

Draco walked over to his desk and sat down. Harry noticed the chair, it was painted black, with green buttoned velvet on the seats. He watched for a moment as Draco began writing down notes. Sweat began to form in the blonde’s hair, and his foot started moving up and down. Harry looked away, figured Draco knew he was being watched.

Harry walked over to the closet, and took a look inside. There were clothes everywhere, everything was sorted out neatly. The shirts were hung up and in color order. The shirts that didn’t fit on hangers were piled neatly in opened drawers, with pants and shorts of the like. Draco’s shoes were arranged along the bottom side of the closet walls. There was another door inside the closet, a small personal armory. Harry opened the door fully, and walked inside. The room was bigger than the actual walk-in closet, and he had to have guessed it was the work of magic.

In the personal armory there were two suits of armor, silver by the look of it, and a couple swords. They looked like they hadn’t been used in a long time, which made Harry wonder why he had to clean them. Draco had said that all wizards needed to learn to fight. Perhaps if they lost their wands, or were too injured to use their magic.

Harry let out a deep sigh and began taking mental pictures of how the armor was put together, before taking it apart. He set each piece away from the next, while also keeping it in a good order so he knew how to put it back together. If he got confused he’d ask Draco, and then ask Hermione later if she could teach him.

Once everything was placed, he walked back out into Draco’s room in search of a bucket and rag. When he didn’t see one in sight he walked out into the hall, aware of the eyes on his back. He walked to a hall closet, and grabbed a bucket and rag, perhaps they refilled themselves magically, because the bucket was full. He looked around at the small closet for anything else he could use to clean, and when he found none, he shut the door.

Harry turned back to walk into Draco’s room when he saw the girl out the window again. She was riding one of the horses, a black one. It’s mane was long from what Harry saw of it. The girl was wearing blue, and her blonde hair flew freely behind her as the horse galloped through the fields. He watched her go, before walking back into Draco’s room to clean the armor.

It was cold in Draco’s armory, Harry noted. He needed new clothes, a jacket, some shoes that actually fit him. Draco had offered to take him out shopping but Harry didn’t know if he meant it or if it was part of Draco’s act. Harry felt his heart seize, honestly what was he expecting? He shouldn’t have expected anything. He has a roof over his head, meals, a bed, which was more than what he’d had some days back at home.

Harry scrubbed each piece of metal, two times over, inside and out, to make sure they were clean. He put both sets of armor back together, it wasn’t hard, just time consuming. He’d still ask Hermione about cleaning armor, and perhaps ask Ron if he knew how to fight, it’d be good to learn.

When he walked out of the room, he noticed that the afternoon had begun to slip into the evening. Draco was sitting at his desk, hunched over, leaning on his arms. Harry wondered if the boy was asleep, so he quickly cleaned the rest of Draco’s room, which wasn’t hard. Draco kept his room spotless, there was hardly any dust.

Harry quickly ran to the bathroom, and started heating up the water, he lit the coals and watched as the water started to simmer. When he deemed it warm enough, he walked back over to the blonde boy.

“Malfoy,” He whispered. The blonde shot straight up in his chair, looking around until his eyes found purchase on Harry’s. “I’ve prepared your bath, come with me.”

Harry guided a sleepy Draco out of his chair and into the bathroom. Draco began to get undressed and before his shirt was over his head, Harry had turned around. He cleared his throat and walked to the doorway of the room, awaiting dismissal.

“You’re dismissed, I’ll come get you if I need you.” He heard Draco say. Harry nodded to the blank space in front of him and walked out of Draco’s room. He shut the door with a light click, and walked down the hall to the stairs. He wanted to go outside, to see the gardens, and perhaps the blonde girl.

He walked past the servants’ commons, to the back door of the castle. The grass was overgrown, wild wheat grew among it. There was a path leading down the hill, which forked off into three separate paths. There was a sign in the middle with painted letters, Graveyard, Garden, and Barn. There was a little arrow pointing to the right on Barn, so he took a right and wandered down the path to the barn.

There were strings of yellow flowers among the grass and wheat. It made the pathway look beautiful. The barn was large, and red, it seemed unfitting for the rest of the castle. There were pastures miles wide, for as far as Harry could see. Several horses were tied up in the round pens, grazing on buckets of wheat.

It was quiet, peaceful even. The sun was dipping below the horizon, and the bugs were beginning to sing. The air was warm still, and thick. It filled Harry's lungs and coated them with the musky scent of horse manure and freshly cut hay.

“Hi, can I help you with something?” A sweet voice called from inside the barn. The doors were open, and the barn was dark inside. He couldn't see the person who spoke, but they could obviously see him.

“Oh, no I was just exploring. I'm sorry to intrude.” Harry blushed, he must've looked like a fool just standing there. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and walked towards the barn. His eyes widened when he saw the pretty blonde girl from before.

“You didn't intrude on anything, and explore all you like. My name is Luna, you're welcome to visit this area of the castle anytime you please,” Luna smiled. Harry noticed how polite she was, her voice was high and sweet.

“I'm Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry extended his hand to her. She smiled at him, but didn't shake his hand. She nodded to him, and tossed a rag over her shoulder. She was wearing a blue button up shirt, with blue jeans, and brown boots. She was thin, and her pretty blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had a small knife on her right hip, and a spot for her wand on her left. She shifted her weight onto one hip and pulled out a cup of water from behind her.

Harry looked and saw a table, with different satchel’s and other riding equipment. She took a swig of her water, before she turned around and walked deeper inside the barn. Harry walked after her, curious to see the inside. He felt something soft beneath his feet and looked down to see muddy gravel.

The inside of the barn was smaller than he originally thought it would be. There were four giant stalls, with horses in them. A chestnut, a black, a brown and a pinto, by the look of them. There was a fifth stall, filled with equipment, and a back room of supplies. Luna had disappeared somewhere, so Harry was walking through the barn.

Harry stopped walking and stared in the stall at the black horse. It was beautiful, it’s coat was brushed, and shining. It’s mane was long and combed, and it’s tail hung down to a little before it’s hooves. He looked at the stall door for a name; ‘Hedwig’.

“Hello, Hedwig.” Harry whispered, and reached his arm through the stall bars. It was then that Luna walked out of the back room. She stood quietly for a moment, and then walked over to them.

“Who are you?” She asked him. He looked at her, confused. He’d introduced himself to her before walking into the barn, but he had a feeling she didn’t mean it like that. He looked at Hedwig, who was staring at him with big brown eyes. Luna stood there waiting for his answer.

“I’m Prince Malfoy’s new servant.” Harry sighed. Luna’s interest seemed to peak, and she led him outside to the outer barn area. She had asked him what he thought of Draco, so Harry let her have his opinion. “He’s a piece of work, a selfish prick and annoying bastard. He lied to me, messed with my head. Some king he’s gonna make some day!” Harry shouted. Luna stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. She made sure to make eye contact as she spoke her next few words.

“Don’t talk about Draco that way. I don’t care if that’s what you think of him, just please do not speak of him that way when you’re around me.” Luna glared. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Harry stared at her, dumbfounded.

“What you’re sticking up for him? Didn’t you hear about his last servant? Is that what’s going to happen to me?” Harry raged. Luna’s expression remained calm as she listened to him continue.

“He is a good man. Not many people see it, but I can. I see a lot of things, Harry Potter.” Luna replied to him. Her voice came out as a whisper, but she was adamant on making him believe her, so he shut up about Draco.

They walked together, out to the hay bails and the manure pile, which was hidden in a sort of overhang. Luna grabbed a shovel and started moving muck into the pile. Harry looked up and around at the grassy fields, his eyes landed on an old shed like barn, it wasn’t painted. He wandered down the path until it disappeared into the weeds. He stood at the end of the path and stared down at the old shed. He let out a deep sigh and looked back up at the castle. There was a slight movement in one of the high windows, like curtains fluttering. He scanned his eyes back down the castle, to the large barn, and then to the girl shoveling muck.

He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. The leaves rustled in the wind, passing across his exposed skin. The air smelled sweet, like flowers and honey from the treats the horses ate. He opened his eyes, and with one last glance at the shed, he walked back up the path to Luna.

“So, what do you do here? You’re too pretty to be a servant,” Harry asked Luna. She looked up at him and laughed. Harry blushed, perhaps he’d been too blunt. She set down the shovel against the side of the overhang. She wiped her hands on a rag.

“I’m the King’s ward. I’ve been living here since I was nine. So, I’m sorry if you don’t like them, but they’ve been taking good care of me for several years now. I simply can’t listen to anyone’s harsh comments.” Luna smiled at him. “Thank you, by the way. Your compliment was much appreciated.”

 _The King’s ward? Oh shit._ No wonder she didn’t appreciate what harry had said about Draco. She probably grew up with him.

There was a rustling in the grass behind them, and he watched as Luna’s eyes smiled. He turned around to see Draco walking towards them. Harry felt his heart quicken, how long had it been?

“You making new little friends, Potter?” Draco sneered, once he was down the hill. He nodded to Luna who simply smiled at him. Harry watched the interaction, and grew curious. How well did Luna know Draco? Were they a thing? He’d have to ask Hermione about it later.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to stay out too long,” Harry apologized, and bowed a full 90 degrees to the Prince. Draco snickered, and knocked his feet out from under him, sending him falling into a small pile of muck. Anger boiled in his chest, and he got up off his face to growl at the prince, but he’d already began walking away.

“Some great man, that is.” He muttered to himself, and looked up at Luna who shook her head in pity. She helped him up, and began to wipe the muck off his face with her rag. He sat down on a fold-able chair.

“I don’t know why you keep it a secret,” She whispered to him. His eyes widened and he looked up at her in shock. “I can see it, I can tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Hedwig a horse! I know that Hedwig is a white owl but I really wanted Harry to bond with a black horse. I don't know how long it'll be before the next chapter, hopefully not another month, but a month at most. I love reading and replying your comments! They make me so happy ^^


	3. A Curious Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so late, I got set back by finals and then got swamped at work. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get out. A thousand apologies, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What do you mean? See what?” Harry asked, he stood up, eyes blown wide, and he took a cautious step back from the blonde. Luna smiled at him, her eyes crinkled in the corners, and she took a step towards him. She leaned in and whispered,

“Your magic. I can see it.” As soon as the words left her mouth, the world seemed to mute. He couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in his ears.

Harry’s chest tightened as the ground began to sway beneath him. He looked at Luna, past Luna, around Luna, but avoided her eyes. His head began to ache and he couldn’t get enough oxygen. How could she know? How could she tell?

He takes a step back, and then a few more. He stumbled back, over a rock, and crashed to the ground.

“Why are you hiding it?” Luna asked him. She was walking towards him and he couldn’t seem to scoot away fast enough. His eyes flicked around the hills and saw no one, this wasn’t a trap. Everything was okay, wasn’t it?

“I…” He looked up at her. Her expression was calm, and he wondered, how she could look so calm when she just blew his secret, everything he had tried to keep from coming out in the open since he ran away from home. “I don’t want to cause them any trouble, they- they don’t sense my magic like you do. They think I’m a muggle.”

She smiled slightly at him, “Oh, I know what they think of you, what each of their opinions of you are. I see things, remember? I keep secrets as well, so if you don’t want me to tell anyone I won’t.”

Harry stood up, panting. He looked around again, before looking her in the eyes. He nodded at her. She crossed her arms across her chest then, and slouched to the side.

“So what is it?” Luna asked him. Harry’s brows furrowed.

“What is what?” Harry asked her. She grabbed his arm lightly, and pulled him down a path. They started walking slowly down the path, and she eventually let go of his arm.

“Your story, of course.” She told him, with a tone that made him feel stupid. Like he missed something. He sighed deeply.

“I don’t really have one, I guess.” Harry muttered. Not one that he wanted to talk about anyway. Not to her at least, even if he didn’t really have anyone else he could trust here. He already told Hermione and Ron a little, not everything, not enough.

“That’s not true, everyone has a story. Even if you think it’s un-impressionable, or stupid, or worthless. Everyone has a story to tell, where they’re from, what they’re doing here, where they’re going, and why? What their childhoods were like, what food they ate, what bedtime stories their mom told them. What they were afraid of-”

“Stop! Okay I get it. Everyone has a story. I have a story.” Harry shouted and cut her off. He took a step away from her and rose his hands up in frustration. Luna just looked at him. He sighed and crouched down. He ran his hands through his hair, and over his face. He did not want to talk about it.

“I’ll tell you mine then.” Luna whispered. She sat down on the ground next to him. They sat there in silence for several minutes. Harry almost wondered if he’d misheard her, until she started talking.

“When I was little, I lived in a castle. It was a beautiful castle, the walls were this gorgeous shade of white, weird as it is to say that. My mother, she would slide down the railing on the stairs. She would wear this bright blue flowy dress, that when she landed would twirl around her waist and flutter at her ankles. She was wonderful, and kind, she would bake me sweets, even though we had elves for that. She was an amazing witch, she was a scientist too, would create potions and serums of the sort. She once told me this inspiring story of how a prince would come for me, and we’d fall in love and he’d give me a rose. At the end of her story, she created a rose, and brought it out from behind her back. I laughed and laughed. She died when I was nine.” Every word flowed from Luna’s mouth, expressing an image so terribly bright in Harry’s mind. Luna smiled sadly at the memory.

“I’m sorry.” Harry muttered. She reached over and patted his knee. The touch brought back memories of his own. Memories of his mother.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Luna whispered and looked away. "She took a deep breath in, and Harry waited, anticipating her next words. “Harry,” and he looked at her, “My name is Luna Lovegood.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, as he stared at her. His eyes were wide, and his body froze.

“No, no that can’t be. You- oh god. Luna, no..” Harry whispered. His breath was short, and she stared at him, but this time she looked beyond panicked. “I’m- I’m from Azkaban!” Luna visibly winced at that name.

“It wasn’t called that when I lived there. When I was growing up it was Hogsmeade. Where did you live in the kingdom?” She asked. Harry started carving the dirt out from under his fingernails. Nitpicking really.

“Outskirts. My mother was poor, and my father, though he was a pureblood, he moved in with her. We had a farm, a house elf, a dog. We had big open plains, but we survived on very little. He took everything, we had porridge and corn, that was it. We were happy, but we weren’t good enough for him.” Harry whispered. He buried his head in his arms and pulled his knees to his chest.

“What happened?” Luna asked, and Harry pulled his head out of his arms, and set his chin down on his knee. The sun was setting in the distance, growing darker, bit by bit.

“They came. The dark wizards. They ransacked my village, burned the houses, took prisoners, killed people. He killed my parents in front of me, Voldemort did. He tried to hit me, with some spell, I don’t remember. But I got away, and I ran for days. I hid in the fields, and the surrounding trees. They followed me, for awhile, but once I got too close to Hogwarts they stopped and turned back, so I kept running here. Now here I am.” Harry gestured out at the field before him.

“He killed my parents too. My mum first, and then my dad a few years later. How much suffering he must have been through. I ran as soon as I could, I thought my father was dead. They took the kingdom, I don’t even know where they came from. But one day, after I ran, I bumped into Draco. He was out hunting with his father and they saw me in tears and asked me what had happened. Since I was a princess, Draco and I had been set up on premature dates for possible future scenarios, so they knew me. They took me in, and I’ve been here ever since.” Luna whispers. Her tone was light and airy, and it made Harry feel better about what he had shared with her. Their lives had been ruined by the same horrid man, in very similar ways. “But don’t you see Harry? Our stories aren’t insignificant. They’re a part of our lives. Everyone has a story, Harry.”

Harry watched as she got up, and offered him a hand. He took it and she pulled him onto his feet. She gestured to the lowering sun. “We should head back, you’ll have to be serving dinner soon. I’ll hope to see you there.” With that she skipped up the hill and back to the barn, which had been lit up with lights from the inside.

Harry walked up the hill slowly, thinking about everything that had happened. After everything Hermione and Ron had told him they made this castle seem like an awful place to live, but after talking with Luna, she chose to come here, she thought it was the safest route. He was at a crossroads, not the one back to the palace, but figuratively. Who was he supposed to believe in this situation? He just met all of them, he had no right to judge them just yet but that meant he also couldn't tell which one was telling the truth. Maybe they all were, fuck.

Anywhere was better than home though. He would deal with Draco’s shit one hundred times over, and it would still be better than watching his mother die in front of him. He opened the back door to the castle and walked into the servant's room and sat down at one of the common room’s tables.

Several other servants he didn’t know were playing a cards game at another table. A few bedroom doors were shut, like his own, but several were open. There was a heat orb in the corner of the room, and a few floating candles lit the room from above them. He needed warmth, comfort, but he didn’t know where to get any, so he walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He glanced briefly over at Hermione and Ron, they were still asleep. Their clothes were soaked with sweat and they reeked.

Since dinner was supposedly already being prepared, and he’d never served dinner before, he absolutely needed to wake them up. Under any other circumstances, where he knew what the fuck he was doing, he would have let them sleep. He glanced around, before he muttered a cleaning spell at them, an action he could do wandless. He would’ve removed their clothes physically but he figured it would be painless to do it with magic so he wouldn't have to peel Hermione’s shirt away from her new and slightly old injuries. He gently shook Ron to wake him.

“Ron, hey. Sorry to wake you, but could you help me with dinner tonight maybe? I don’t know how to do it myself.” Harry whispered when Ron opened his eyes. The redhead groaned loudly, and clutched his head in pain. He nodded and sighed. Harry stared at Ron, who stared at the ground, before using Harry’s outstretched arm to pull himself to his feet. Harry steadied him, and they made their way slowly to the kitchen, to retrieve the food for serving.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that mate,” Ron muttered. He brushed down his clothes as they turned into the kitchen doors. Harry shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it, Ron talked about it as if it were a normal occurrence.

“I hate him,” Harry seethed. He clenched his fists, and slammed one into the wooden kitchen door. Blaise jumped, and nearly spilled the trash on the ground. The boy glared up at Harry, and gathered himself quickly. Cedric handed Ron and Harry the plates they needed to carry, they’d return or more, since Hermione wasn’t there to help.

When they walked into the Throne Room, Ron levitated the plates into their respective spots. There were four spots at the table, rather than the usual three, but Ron said nothing of it. Harry watched in amazement as Ron brought in the silverware using his magic. When Ron was finished he returned to Harry’s side by the door, awaiting the arrival of the Malfoy's.

Lucius Malfoy entered first, and Harry shuffled behind Ron a smidge. Ron smirked at him, but said nothing. Lucius sat at the end of the table in his large chair. Harry swallowed as Narcissa sauntered in, her gown flowing steadily behind her. She sat with grace, and gestured with her wand to fill her glass with some sort of red drink, Harry couldn’t tell. Luna came running into the room, galloping and twisting and dancing to her seat, in which she sat down and waved at Harry, who blushed and waved back. Ron stared at him incredulously.

Draco walked in last, and Harry couldn’t help but notice the way he was walking. He was looking at the floor, and his arms were folded in front of him, rubbing his hands. He sat down at the table across from Luna very slowly, and Harry watched as she tried to involve him in the conversation, but he refused to talk. Eventually Luna gave up, and returned to talking to Narcissa and Lucius, making them laugh at whatever it was that she was saying. Harry wasn’t focused on them, he was staring at the blonde boy, who stared at his full plate of food the entire meal, picking at it tentatively. When it was time for the boys to clean the meal, the Malfoy's and Luna stood up to leave.

“Thank you for the help Harry, give Cedric my thanks for a wonderful dinner,” Luna smiled at Harry. She touched his hand gingerly with her own, before skipping out of the room. Draco was the last to leave, standing up from his chair slowly. Harry wandered over to him.

“Malfoy, are you okay? Can I help you in any way?” Harry reached out to touch Draco’s shoulder, but his hand was slapped away, and he was shoved to the ground. Fear spiked in his chest as he glanced up at the blonde boy.

“Don’t touch me!” Draco screamed. Harry watched in shock as the realization dawned on Draco’s face at what he’d said. “I don’t want your filth on my clothes, these were specially tailored for me, it’d be a shame to burn them.”

Harry scoffed, and stood up. “My apologies. I figured I’d help the weak, and make a kind gesture.” At this comment, Harry realized his sass had gone too far when Draco went completely silent. Draco stood from his chair, and walked past Harry, and Ron and out of the Throne Room. Harry watched him go, before turning to look at a very shocked Ron.

“You got a death wish I don’t know about?” Ron’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. Harry shrugged.

“Probably. I’ve a lot of wishes you don’t know about, we’ve just met after all,” Harry smiled. Ron laughed as he started cleaning the plates up and away with his magic. He turned round and grinned, saying,

“True mate, that’s bloody true.”

They cleaned the rest in silence, only speaking to give thanks to Cedric from Luna. The silence was comfortable as they walked into the common room. Harry heard a humming in the distance, signalling to him that Hermione as awake. Ron knocked gently on their closed door, and she opened it. She had cleaned the room, and organized all of the books into neater stacks and washed every single item of clothing.

“‘Mione, you okay?” Ron asked, walking into the room to give her a gentle hug. Hermione laughed quietly, and rubbed an eye.

“Would you believe me if I said I was tired?” She laughed again. Both Harry and Ron nodded. Harry watched and she turned her body into Ron’s embrace. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on Ron's chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry began to feel uncomfortable, as if he were intruding.

“How was your day Harry?” Hermione asked, keeping Harry from leaving, even though he had one foot out of the door. He pulled his foot back in and shut the door gently.

“It was,” long, insufferable, tiring, “not bad,” Harry responded, surprising himself. He supposed it wasn't, he had met Luna after all. Luna had most certainly brightened his day. “But I'm exhausted.”

Hermione smiled grimly. “Prince Malfoy didn't harm you did he?” Harry shook his head.

“No, Malfoy just ordered me around. He made me feel like he was a good person, that I could trust him. I was wrong, he tricked me. I was stupid,” Harry muttered. He had personally witnessed Draco beating his two friends unconscious, and afterward he had the audacity to believe Draco was a good person. All because Draco had been nice to him, had smiled, had given him food?

“You trust too easily,” Hermione whispered, opening her eyes to look at Harry. She pulled away from Ron's embrace and turned to sit on Ron's bed. Ron sat across from her and motioned for Harry to sit as well. They had formed a triangle on Ron's bed.

Harry looked around the room, suddenly wondering why they didn't put a Glamour on it or transfigure it into something more homely.

“Why not transfigure the beds? Or at least make them softer, bigger, warmer?” Harry asked her. Hermione turned to look at her bed.

“Narcissa has surprise checks on everyone's rooms. We're servants, we shan't be living in comfort. You'll receive a lashing for every item you've transfigured. Usually Narcissa does them, but sometimes she makes Prince Malfoy do them, the lashing I mean. Prince Malfoy would never step down here.” Hermione explained, shivering.

Draco’s name sounded weird coming out of her mouth. Harry wasn't sure why the thought occurred to him, each of the royals in this castle shared the name, save for Luna. A light bulb went off in his head.

“What about their ward, Luna Lovegood?” Harry asked them. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion at Ron’s response, he’d begun snickering to himself, trying to keep his laughter in. Hermione glared at him.

“Don’t you mean Loony Lovegood?” Ron chuckled. Hermione swatted him on the shoulder, but then turned back to Harry. Harry was glaring at Ron, feeling protective over Luna.

“Why are you asking about Luna, Harry?” Hermione asked, leaning forward. He smiled lightly at her. He began to tell them about his meeting with Luna. Hermione’s attitude brightened as she listened to Harry talk about Luna. When he had finished telling them about Luna, Hermione glanced over at Ron.

“Aren’t the stories she tells beautiful?” Hermione smiled. She hugged herself in content. Harry frowned.

“Stories? She was telling the truth,” Harry gritted out. Ron glanced down at Harry’s fists, and raised an eyebrow.

“About what, mate?” Ron asked. Harry was shocked, absolutely flabbergasted. They didn’t believe a word Luna said, thought she was making up stories. Though to them perhaps she had, but Harry knew she wasn’t lying to him, he could hear it plain as day. She wouldn’t have faked the sadness in her voice as she spoke about her mother. Luna was not lying.

“All of it. Everything. At least, what she told me, was true.” Harry spoke, his eyes meeting Hermione’s. Her eyes widened as his narrowed, she swallowed and nodded. She believed him. What Ron thought of him didn’t matter though, the idiot probably thought everything Harry had said was a story as well.

“Do you fancy her mate?” Ron asked, his eyes widened. Harry shook his head quickly.

“No, no! But I wondered, is there something between her and Prince Malfoy?” Harry asked. “She got very defensive over him when I ranted to her earlier.”

Hermione tilted her head in curiosity, and her eyes seemed to drift. She was thinking about something, Harry could tell. Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Gross, I hope not. The bloody gits got no good qualities. I don’t even understand how his parents love him.” Ron shivered as disgust rolled down his spine. Harry smiled grimly at Ron. He could see where the ginger was coming from, but he wouldn’t go so far as to say those horrible things. “Blimey, and he’s ugly too.” Ron added. Harry stopped short from responding when he realized he disagreed, he thought Draco was bloody beautiful, minus the blonde’s personality.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Prince Malfoy alone together with Luna, so I don’t think that they would have any sort of interaction of those sorts. He doesn’t harm her in any way, I know they’ve been friends since they were children. Maybe that’s why she’s fond of him. Now that you mention it, I’m not sure why she would be. He’s a horrible person, perhaps he’s managed to trick her,” Hermione explained, her eyes came back into focus.

Somehow Harry thought Hermione was wrong. Luna wasn’t stupid, she’d gone to the Malfoy’s after Voldemort had taken over her kingdom, she went there for safety for a reason. She liked Draco for a reason, and Harry wanted to know what that reason was. From what he's seen about Draco, there's not much to like.

“What do your parents do Hermione?” Harry asked, thinking perhaps a change of topic was best. Hermione beamed at the question directed at her.

She answered with pride, “They’re muggles, they work in the village. I visit them as often as I can to bring them food and clothes.” Harry admired her for not looking down on her muggle parents, but then her admission hit him. Hermione was muggle-born, and the Malfoy’s from what he could tell, were racist. _Shit, that explains a lot._

“Did you grow up as a servant?” Harry inquired, shifting his position on the bed, relieving his sleeping foot. He winced as the tingle started.

“Yeah, my mother was Queen Malfoy’s servant long before I was. The Queen decided she wanted me instead, and let my mother go. It was a harsh relief. She could finally leave this wretched place, but she wouldn't be supporting the family anymore. I support them now, sad as that may be.” Hermione smiled sadly, and looked down at her hands. Ron, who'd been silent, reached over and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

“Oh, speaking of. I haven't seen any adult servants.” Harry muttered. Not as single servant he'd met or even glanced at was over the age of 15, except maybe the kitchen help, but even then he wasn't sure.

“They only allow older men and women to serve them. Those that can't fight back or are easily subdued. The Malfoy's are afraid of being overtaken, so they threaten the lives of the men and turn them into soldiers for the war. If the men were to try anything against the King or Queen, their family would be killed off one by one in public.” Ron explained. Harry's mouth hung by the end of Ron's explanation.

“That's horrible!” Harry gasped. Hermione nodded. She yawned, and glanced not-so-subtly at her bed. Harry chuckled to himself.

“We should go to bed, I'm exhausted. I've had a long day,” Harry yawned, standing up and walking to his bed. He crawled under the sheets, and turned on his side to watch the other two. Ron groaned as Hermione moved away from him, and he fell back onto his mattress.

“Yes, sleep.” Ron moaned, and then was out like a light. Harry watched as Hermione flicked her wand at his bed, in which the covers pulled away from Ron and over his sleeping figure.

“Goodnight Harry," Hermione whispered as she turned off the few lanterns that were lit and crawled into her own bed. The last lantern, the one by Harry's bed flickered lightly. Feeling the warmth on his lips, Harry leaned in close and blew the flame out.

~*~*~

The next morning, Harry was awake as the sun rose, they bathed, dressed and cleaned. Harry was faster than the day before but nowhere near as fast as Hermione. Harry had made sure the stairs to and from the floors were cleaned well, as Hermione had scolded him on how terribly they had looked yesterday.

The castle was unusually quiet, as well as outside. Hermione hummed down the hall as Harry finished putting his mop and broom away. Breakfast would soon be served, and his new day with Draco would begin. Hermione walked back towards him sending her mop and broom into the closet with her wand. Oh, how he missed using magic.

The two walked down to the kitchen, where Ron was already waiting the the food. Although his courses were for the servants. Hermione and Ron made small greetings in passing. Harry nodded his hello to Ron.

“Hey, Hermione?” Harry asked. She looked over at him from where she was standing by Cedric. “Would it be possible for us to go into town together sometime?”

Hermione blushed, and Ron, who stood in the hall, shot him a glare. Harry immediately rose his hands up and laughed sheepishly. “I meant the three of us.”

Cedric rose a brow over his shoulder, before turning and smiling at Hermione. “Breakfast’s ready!”

She smiled back at him, before waving her wand at the food, levitating it down the hall. Harry ran out after her, and watched as she placed each plate at each setting at the table. They backed away and stood by the doors as the Malfoy's poured in for breakfast. Harry's eyes scanned the room, and landed on Draco's empty chair. He hummed and excused himself from the wall, walking over to the table politely.

Harry smiled at Luna, who decided to join for breakfast, and grabbed Draco's plate. He bowed to the King and Queen, before turning away, and watching out of the Throne Room.

He walked up the stairs, making sure not to drop the food. It looked delicious, no breakfast foods he'd ever had before. Draco's door was closed, so Harry jiggled the doorknob, it was open.

Harry opened the door, and set the plate down on Draco's study desk. He then walked over to Draco’s closet, retrieving the clothes he figured Draco would wear that day. He then walked over to the window, and pulled open the curtain. The blonde groaned from under the covers.

“Malfoy, you've missed breakfast. I brought you a plate, you should get up for the day.” Harry spoke softly. He had no real idea why he was doing this for Draco but it seemed right.

Draco sat up slowly, Harry could tell his body was stiff by the way he moved. Draco winced as he sat up fully, looking sleepily around the room until his eyes landed on Harry. He scowled. Harry smiled warmly at him, and picked up the plate, and handed it to the blonde boy. Draco blushed slightly and tsked. Harry's eyes widened a fraction, and he looked away.

“Set it on the table.” Draco spoke, his voice was tired, strained. Harry did as he was told, and turned back around to see Draco raise from the bed, and immediately stumble over. Harry ran to him, and reached out to steady him but the look in Draco's eyes reminded him of what he'd said the day before. He removed his hands from Draco's proximity.

Draco steadied himself and stood, walking over to where Harry had set out his clothes.

“Not bad, you should know I like the color black. It's a must in all of my clothing choices.” Draco smirked. “Are you going to watch me undress Potter, or are you going to leave?”

Harry's face heated in embarrassment, and he shook his head. Draco walked over to his bed and laid out his clothes. Harry watched the blonde boys limp curiously. He decided to poke fun at the prince.

“What'd you trip over a log yesterday or something?” Harry chuckled, halfway out the door. Draco looked back at him, an empty look in his eyes.

“Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 11 pages, I swear. It shrinks to absolute nothingness when you read it on your laptop xD Anyway, I'll hopefully update sooner this time. As always, I enjoy reading your feedback!


End file.
